Various methods have been developed to enable continuous connectivity of mobile devices in a mobile network. One of the methods is Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000). Mobile devices operating on this technology transmit and receive data by using spread spectrum techniques, and eliminate interference by the use of different codes.
The present state of the art involves technology implemented by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2). This incorporates both voice and data transfer, using 1x Evolution—Data Optimized (1xEV—DO) and 1x Evolution—Data and Voice (1xEV—DV) specifications, enabling high-speed data transfer between a mobile device and a Base Transceiver Station (BTS) in a cell.
However, one or more of the technologies mentioned above restrict themselves to switching the mobile device from a source BTS to a target BTS, based on a walsh cover and timing information provided by one of the source BTS or the target BTS. This is undesirable in the event of loss or corruption of the information, for example, in the case of a quick-fade. A quick-fade occurs when a mobile device rapidly moves out of range from the source BTS. This results in errors in the detection of source BTS or target BTS. Moreover, there is no provision for the synchronization of the switching time that the two BTSs will require, resulting in the loss of some of the data transmitted during the switch.